In image forming apparatuses such as copiers, a recording medium such as copy paper may be clogged (hereinafter also referred to as a “jam”). Upon occurrence of a jam, a user removes a recording medium clogged at a part where the jam occurs while referring to a message displayed on a display section.
In order to facilitate jam removal, a structure with a movable reverse conveyance section has been proposed for an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image on both sides of a recording medium. In the image forming apparatus, the reverse conveyance section is turnable between a closed position where the reverse conveyance section is attached to the apparatus body and an open position where the reverse conveyance section protrudes from a side surface of the apparatus body (see Patent Literature 1).
When the reverse conveyance section is located at the closed position, an ejection section from which a recording medium having undergone image formation is ejected is concealed. When the reverse conveyance section is located at the open position, an end part of the ejection section is exposed. Upon occurrence of a jam at the ejection section, a user moves the reverse conveyance section to the open position and inserts a hand into the ejection section to remove the jammed recording medium.